Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of display technologies, and particularly, to an OLED display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED for short) display is an organic film electroluminescent display, which has advantages such as simple manufacturing processes, a low cost, convenience in forming a flexible structure, wide angle of view and the like. Thus, the display technology of organic light emitting diode has been becoming an important display technology.
Among others, application of luminescent materials to emit light independently is the most common way of achieving a full color display in the OLED display at present, in which way precise metal masks and pixel alignment technologies are applied, and red, green and blue light emitting layers are manufactured by an evaporation method.
However, the resolution of the OLED display manufactured by the above way is limited due to precision in pattern size of the metal mask.